


I think I saw the world turn in your eyes

by MangaBitch



Series: Unspoken feelings [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Abusive Parents, Affectionate Insults, Anxiety, Arguing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Background Neil Hargrove, Banter, Bedrooms, Beds, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Good Relationship, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Biting, Blankets, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Books, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breasts, Cabins, Car Sex, Clumsiness, Cold Weather, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Conversations, Cute, Dating, Dirty Jokes, Dorks in Love, Driving, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Foreplay, Fun, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting Together, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Sibling Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Groping, Happy Ending, Harringrove, Heart-to-Heart, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Holding Hands, Honesty, Hugs, Humorous Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inner Dialogue, Internal Conflict, Jeans, Kissing, Lace Panties, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, Mild Smut, Moonlight, Music, My First Smut, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Nervousness, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Panic, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Post-Stranger Things 3, Protective Billy Hargrove, Protective Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Reading, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Scent Kink, Self-Reflection, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sharing Clothes, Shirtless, Shock, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Sleepovers, Smoking, Smut, Sneaking Out, Soft Billy Hargrove, Stargazing, Staring, Step-siblings, Steve Harrington & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Have a Sibling Relationship, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Stranger Things 3, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Sweet, Talking, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, The Quarry (Stranger Things), Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Billy Hargrove, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Vulnerability, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Billy decides to take a leap and act on his feelings for Stevie, though neither are virgins. Both can't help fumbling and acting like morons. But they can't stop smiling either
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Unspoken feelings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727920
Kudos: 54





	I think I saw the world turn in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I write the smut for this series everyone has been waiting for. Be warned it's going to get cute

Billy glared at the lowly illuminated night road with a steely gaze, gripping the steering wheel like a vice. Racing down the road like a madman, his brain in a fog. He had to get out of there, he knew that if he ignored them it would only lead to a miserable night with a frightened Max and Billy enduring wounds that he would later try to hide. Escapism was what had gotten him this far in life, and he was using that to his advantage now as to avoid the wrath of his donor whom laughably called himself a father. He had dropped Max off abruptly at Hoppers for the night, convincing her to make a stayover bag before driving her to Hopper's cabin and dumping her there. Leaving her to have a sleepover with El, despite her protests he explained he needed the night to himself. She had protested, demanding to know what was going on given last time he had gone for a drive. His car crashed and he was dragged into the Hawkins Steel Mill and used as a host. He promised he just needed space and wasn't going to do anything reckless, he had learned that all too well from last time. After having lived in a toxic household for most of his life, he longed for freedom and enjoyed it while it lasted, as it was often sparingly. Unfortunately for them both, Neil and Susan had come home early for the night, disturbing their comfortable peace. There was no way he was staying home alone with either of them given the mood he was in. So it was back to a familiar feeling of sleeping alone in his car, wrapped up in nothing but a blanket and the clothes on his back for warmth. At least he had no school or classes to be up for in the morning, he had that minor blessing. He'd rather sleep in the middle of nowhere than at home where either of his so-called parents could storm in.

Neil loved to act like his abuse was a responsibility to teach Billy to act like a man and not misbehave, when really it was an excuse to vent his violent urges, act like he was the man of the house and prove his own toxic masculinity. He had been demeaning and pushing Billy around when he was a kid, then abused his mother so much she ran away. Then met Max's mother and then dared to act like a responsible father while abusing Billy constantly while Max was the golden child. It wasn't until now he realised Max was all he got until he found more people cared for him than he previously thought. His options were minimal but better than none at all. He could always ask to crash on Joyce's sofa for the night, they had become so close now her door was always open to him. She pretty much accepted him as her surrogate son, even bonding with Will. But he didn't want to inconvenience her. He already knew the routine drill, having lived through these scenarios for years. Home would just unravel into a screaming match, and more scars to add to his memories. Neil would just look for reasons to beat the shit out of him, imaginary problems he could conjure up to teach Billy another lesson. Billy was just his punching bag so the rest of the family lived in fear to speak up to him and try to rebel, living under his iron fist without any hope of being able to escape.

He gripped the wheel tightly, trying to ease the ongoing storm inside of him, working through his building temper. He didn't want to be reminded of the asshole he used to be, the scars on his abdomen reminding him of that. What led him to be so filled with hate in the first place, the man that broke him until he lived in fear of him and used his anger and volatile mood swings as a way to ease his own internal trauma. Easing the resentment of his lost childhood and abandonment of his mother growing up. The old Billy would have driven off into the night and got drunk off his ass at a party to ease the pain. Picked a fight with some random guy and done anything to numb the feelings. But not anymore, he knew how toxic that life could be.

His scars stinging at the memories of his past, as if to remind him of his painful wake-up call that caused him to grow up. He didn't want to go back to that life, the person he used to be felt so strange, like another person. As if he was looking in on someone else's life, none of it felt real at all. Bringing up bad memories that brought on the panic attacks and nightmares, remembering the blood on his hands. He tried to breathe, focusing his gaze and trying to think of positive thoughts. If he got riled up he would just think irrationally and do something he would regret. The memory of that early morning in his bedroom, Stevie curled up beside him in his bed, the scent of his shampoo on her skin and his shirt on her back. Straddling him in the early hours as he held her close. Feeling his body relax, the tension ease from him almost instantly, a small smile appearing subconsciously on his lips. She made him feel this way, this calm, comfortable happiness he never thought he could feel again. He wanted to share this feeling with her, he wanted to take her for a drive.

* * *

Stevie was laid on her bed, her face rested comfortably on her pillows as she bounced her legs back and forth in silent contentment. Adorning a pair of comfy shorts and a pyjama shirt. Music playing low in the background from her vinyl player, a cheesy romance novel in hand as she grazed through the pages. Having time to herself she had the luxury of indulging. Times like these when her parents were out she was truly able to appreciate the value of peace and quiet, no one to disturb her or violate her comfort zone. No nitpicking, no criticism and no arguments, she could be herself and feel whole, instead of the insecure anxiety ridden shell they made her into. She could stay up late and call robin, binge watch movies late until she fell asleep, stuffing her face with popcorn, the simple pleasures in life. Suddenly, she pricked her ears at the abrupt sound of a car engine dragging along her street. Pulling up outside of her house, in the past she would have panicked and wondered who it could be. I mean she had lived a solitary life ruled under her parents thumb with no friends and only her kids for comfort, that was until she met Robin and felt like she had a confidant again. She had grown up and learned to become braver, but that didn't mean she was fearless, carrying trauma from the monsters she had fought with her own hands. But upon seeing what went bump in the night, and thanks to a familiar blue-eyed boy. She knew the sound of that engine anywhere, remembering that night at the party when he pulled up outside of her house like a knight in a leather jacket. She couldn't help but wonder what had brought him here so late.

In a heartbeat, she rolled off her bed yanking off her pyjama's in a mad dash. Pulling on her jeans in a weird dance and grabbing her mismatched striped o neck shirt of black, red, yellow, green and white that reached her elbows. Grabbing her denim jacket and shoes before running out of her room. She grabbed her spare keys laying on the hallway dresser nearby, before rushing back to her room to switch off the lights and slide open her window. Easing out of her room onto the roof to make her way down to billy. Her fingers trembling, the cool night air tingling against her skin, her heart racing in her chest. But this felt so exciting, rushing out of her room at night to meet a boy. This felt like a date or something, I mean she hadn't been on one in a while, unless you count the forced disaster her parents dumped on her. She hadn't felt this excited in so long and she loved it, the adrenaline beating fast through her, making her smile like a dork though she pushed it quickly aside.

* * *

Billy tapped his fingers against his steering wheel impatiently, hoping she heard him, that this hadn't all been a waste of time. He knew it was cheesy but he needed her right now, in his moment of vulnerability she had been the first thing to come to mind. Somehow these days Stevie was the person he relied on the most when shit like this happened, bringing him a comfort he couldn't find anywhere else. She helped him figure out the shitstorm of thoughts that rushed through his mind a mile a minute. He trusted her more than he had anyone in his entire life. The bond he slowly developed with Max, El and Will was different to the bond he had with Stevie, it was far more complicated and mature. He hadn't known love in years, believing it to be bullshit and a dream he would never obtain, using girls for their bodies and the brief distraction that came with it. But for the first time in years, he felt like this relationship would go somewhere. She made him feel whole, patching up the holes that Neil caused, collecting the fragments of his life he had long since ignored. Now he knew why they said love made you crazy, this girl turned him into a lovesick fool, but he loved it all the same.

He averted his gaze to look out of the window, doing a double-take upon what he saw. Wondering if he fell asleep at the wheel and his stressed mind had accumulated this dream to help him cope. This felt like a scene out of one of those cheesy rom coms that Max had forced him to watch in the past. His gaze fell upon Stevie, shakily climbing down her roof like a newborn lamb. He wanted to smile so badly at how badly she had thought out this plan but also panicked at her idiocy. She could have just sneaked out of the front door, but she chose now of all times to be spontaneous. Her parents weren't home so nobody would hear her, but then maybe this was a habit she picked up because of them. He rushed out of the car in a panic to save her, his stomach in knots at the potential accidents waiting to happen. He was at her doorstep in a heartbeat, watching her frantically from the grass like a watchdog. I mean if it was anyone else he would have stood back, watched and waited with eventual hilarity for the unavoidable accident to happen. But watching his crush endanger herself unnecessarily instead of common sense was not something he could sit by and watch "Harrington?! The fuck are you doing?!" he snapped, trying to hide his combatting internal amusement and panic. Only she would do something this foolish and then realise at the last minute what a bad idea this was.

"I didn't have time to plan this out" she huffed defensively. She had just been so excited to see him and worried about what had led him to come to her. Now that she was able to consider it, the front door seemed like a better option. It was a force of habit of trying to get away from her parents without them noticing she was gone. She had just acted as was natural instead of using common sense. But she didn't really have time to climb back up without getting into an accident. She was just too scared to move, frozen on the spot and contemplating her options.

Billy sighed, but a small smile teased the side of his mouth. Glad he was the only one to enjoy this moment for himself, this was a moment to be treasured. God, she was hopeless, slowly he held out his hands to catch her. He needed her to trust him and believe that he would catch her, he would never let her come to harm, be it at someone else's hand or a possible accident. Stevie hesitated, like a deer in headlights. She knew about the painful scars scattered all over his body and how they still hurt sometimes. She didn't want to hurt him, she would jump but she was scared to. Billy sensed her fear, his expression softening "I'll catch you, princess, I promise" he called up to her.

Stevie took a deep breath, to hell with it, she trusted him. Nate would have called her an idiot and asked what she was thinking, by the time she got down for herself he would have scolded her for her choices. But she knew he wouldn't, Billy made her bolder, like taking risks weren't a bad thing, that they could be fun. She jumped, without looking back, leaping towards Billy with all the energy she could muster. A quiet squeak escaping her lips as she did so. It all happened at once before they could both comprehend what was happening. The minutes between the miniscule decision passing so fast it became a blur.

Billy was nearly knocked off his feet at the impact of her body hitting his own. The force of her lunge taking him by surprise and briefly knocking the air from his lungs out of the fear she would fall. But he was still upright, she was lighter than she looked and his lifting helped his core strength. Working out was usually as a stress relief and the only control he had in his life, now it had somehow become a way to protect Stevie, thank god for the small blessings in life. Stevie landed in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, slightly leaning over one of his shoulders. Having been grabbed by him in an awkward position. She was clinging to him like a manic cat that had been saved from a tree and had been forcefully removed. Refusing to let go of him, thank god her claws weren't digging in. Billy lowered her awkwardly, hovering his arms around her waist to rest on her hips. Her arms shyly cupping his shoulders, her low panting breath in his ear, both their hearts racing at the shock. Her face flushed, still panicked. He could smell her perfume from here, wafting up his nose and dizzying him into a blank blur, his brain temporarily zoning out and enraptured by her very presence. Her face was bare of makeup, her flushed cheeks, long lashes tickling her cheeks, her big brown eyes gazing back at him. Her hair was freshly washed, flat but still naturally wavy, her eyes wide. In her natural state like this, she looked even cuter than before. Stevie always dolled herself up at school, trying to prove a point and draw the attention of others and leave an impression. People mocking her for being a wannabe and clinging to her previously famous title. The lack of being dolled up, her anxious, everyday self before she sat in the mirror and put on a mask for the world. He felt so special to be able to appreciate her as the real Stevie.

"You ok princess? you look a little scared" Billy teased fondly. He had already forgotten all about his shitty father. The earlier nights events suddenly felt so miniscule, pathetic and boring. Neil now simply an angry little man instead of the monstrous control freak he often acted like. When he was with her nothing else seemed to matter and all his problems were chased away into the distance. Holding these memories close to his heart to treasure when times got bad again so he could reminisce and reflect on the girl who made him feel that way.

Stevie blinked, up close his eyes were even bluer than she realised. The scent of smoke and cologne wafting up to her nose. She could feel his abs against her own soft body, blushing lightly. She swore she was swooning right now, was she suddenly light headed or was that the shock of the jump talking? Fumbling over her words as to not make a fool out of herself "Uh… yeah…um… nice lift" she mumbled. God, how was it that whenever she was around him she either seemed to feel comfortable or tongue tied?

Billy smiled warmly, she was so cute. Until now he had never really considered a future aside from escaping back to California when he was legal to escape from Neil. But now the future he envisioned was with Stevie, a life without Stevie in it seemed colder and less meaningful. With her, he could forget about his shitty home life. He slowly lowered her to the floor, but his arms remained wrapped around her waist. Realising how close they were and that he was still clinging to her made him flustered, he hesitated awkwardly, "Do…. You wanna go for a drive" he stammered.

Stevie blinked, she had nowhere to be, no plans, only listening to music and watching movies on her own, it had been boring if she was honest. Though she was long since adapted to her own companionship and bonding with the kids as a babysitter, she did long for the moments where she had friends and a fun life. The happy memories she made when she had groupies, no matter how fake it had been. She had enjoyed the drive in Billy's car, a shy smile appearing on her lips "Sure" she mumbled. The spontaneous moments that followed him brought her so much happiness. Bringing back the confidence she thought she lost so long ago, reminding her of what she was capable of.

Billy's smile grew, flashing white teeth, it seemed tonight wasn't so bad after all. This already felt like a dream, time having no meaning when he was with her. Truthfully, he could just sit out here with her all night. With Stevie they could be doing anything mundane, casual and he would still be blissfully content. No need to impress or put up airs, they could just be themselves around her. Making him remember the soft and vulnerable boy he used to be before his father broke him and forced him to mature at an early age to survive life's hardships. Reminding him of how sweet life could be, instead of being miserable and lonely. "You… need to put me down…" she stammered.

Billy smirked, enjoying seeing her reacting to him "I dunno princess, I'm enjoying the view" he teased. But he slowly lowered her to the ground. But his hands remained around her, refusing her to let go.

* * *

Smoke billowed out of the driver's side window, a cigarette hung lowly in Billy's lips as his eyes remained focused on the dark road ahead. The car speeding down the dark road, obviously still mad at Neil. Driving was his escape because it had no destination, he had no plans and nobody to control his life. He could be free to make his own choices and to breathe for once. Enjoy the night air, explore this place that was forcefully made his home instead of the bright golden sandy beaches he was so used to.

Stevie remained silent, not a word escaping her lips. Her gut told her Neil had done something to upset Billy again given his track history. She knew what that felt like, to have your parents make you feel that shitty. Wanting nothing more than to run away and escape, to get as far away from them until you felt like you had control again while they couldn't find you and drag you back to your prison. Averting her gaze to her window to admire the night drive. However, she timidly reached across her seat to grasp Billy's hand in her own, squeezing softly for comfort, dual clutching the clutch supportively. Billy shifted, taken aback by her gesture but he didn't move her hand away. But, from the corner of her eye, she saw him visibly soften. To which she continued to hold his hand as they drove. He was probably not used to someone trying to comfort him so intimately, carrying around his baggage and pain by himself.

* * *

Billy halted the car at the quarry, the car coming to an abrupt stop. This place was his private hiding spot, often coming here so he could be alone and feel safe. Many a night he had come here to feel at peace, escape his home life and find his place in the universe. Contemplate all the plans he would have once he escaped from Neil and became an independent adult. All soon to be within his grasp, it was just a matter of time until he was able to fulfill these dreams. Breathing heavily, having finally finished his cigarette. Flicking it out of the window lightly.

Stevie turned to face him, her hand remained atop his own on the clutch. She knew being alone was not an option for him right now, he needed someone, he needed comfort and he sought her out. She would do her best to help him through whatever conflicts he was struggling with "Billy…. Are you ok?" she asked patiently. Her brown eyes gentle and calm. She knew all too well the kids had their own personal demons and their experiences with the upside down sure as hell hadn't helped anyone with those issues. Will was still isolated from everyone and had finally been able to move on from the trauma of his abduction and learning to grow up, put the past behind him. El had learned to develop a normal life, control her powers and find a family she was neglected of her whole life on account of the experimentation she endured at the labs. But she had found new friends whom were her family and could truly feel safe with. Max had endured a forced marriage her mother chose and become Billy's stepsister with an abusive father. Though their relationship had started out as rocky and resentful, they truly came to love one another. Billy was no different, he just like the rest of them was a kid, albeit much older than Mike and his friends but he was still a kid. He was forced into a shitty life with his father and lost the few things in life that made him truly happy. Spending time with his mother and being able to enjoy the ocean, a place he felt most at home. But his father tore those things from him again and again, pushing him to the breaking point and breaking his spirit and heart. But he was getting better, he was learning to heal, to grow and change and she was proud of him for that.

Billy took another deep breath to focus his thoughts, this wasn't her fault. He was just born with a shitty father "Niel, he… I didn't want to be alone with him. Max is with El for the night… I was going to sleep in my car but I found myself driving to you" he laughed painfully. Like hell he would leave Max in a situation with Neil, he knew all too well how miserable that could be. She could at least be with her best friend and make some good memories, while he worked out his own feelings. But at least this would make an interesting story for her to find out later on. His whole life had been one rocky mess, so why did anything he did have to make sense to anyone but him? Or at the very least Max and Stevie.

Stevie shifted, staring at him with a look of genuine concern "Billy, did he…. Are you hurt?" she babbled anxiously. She didn't see any visible wounds but Neil was sneaky like that. He knew how to knock Billy down so nobody would see the pain he inflicted and even when he couldn't hide it, Billy would skip school and hide out until the wounds didn't look too serious. Enough for people to not ask questions and assume he was in a fight rather than his father beating the shit out of him. God she wondered who was worse, Neil or her own father.

Billy smiled to himself, of course, she knew what that was like. They both got the shitty parent deal in life allowing them to lick each other's wounds. Her patronizing, emotionally abusive and neglectful parents had been making her life a misery ever since she was born. "No, didn't give him that chance. Drove off before he could" he mumbled. He had become good at avoiding Neil, how to get out of his way and how to avoid getting into a situation he could avoid. It was about reading the signs, but even then that wasn't enough sometimes. Neil was unpredictable and dangerous, never knowing how bad his temper was going to be.

Stevie tucked her hair behind her ear bashfully, it seems this ended up being a far more eventual evening than she previously predicted. Billy saved her from a boring night alone and she had saved him from suffering at the hands of his father as a form of escapism. This was much more entertaining than a bowl of popcorn and another trip to the video store "I'm glad you got me out of bed" she chuckled. She was surprised he was so comfortable with her, having developed an emotional bond by now. He avoided nearly everyone in their class, but he always seemed drawn to her, given Billy was never the most sociable person, it was a big deal for her.

His eyes slowly roamed her body and the casual wear she was adorning "I was hoping to see you in that skirt again" he smirked to which she responded with a punch to his arm. Stevie had so many surprises in her closet, cheeky numbers she hid from her parents and only brought out on occasion. He barely remembered the party where they first met and Nathan dumped her, she had been wearing a leather jacket and a black outfit, of course Tommy had been chatting his ear off so he could never appreciate it. But a lot had changed since then, he saw things more clearly these days. Stevie grabbed the nearby blanket from his backseat, opening the door to his car and climbing out into the night air. She wanted to enjoy the stars, they may as well make the most of this strange evening.

* * *

Stevie laid comfortably on her back, resting her head upon her forearms as she gazed at the endless oblivion of midnight blue sprinkled with silver stars. Like something out of a dream. It was amazing how open she could be around Billy, sharing secrets with him that she had only ever trusted to Robin, some she had even kept to herself for years. He could read her like a book, understanding her flaws and insecurities without judgement, just listening to her talk without complaint. "At the party, I stayed outside watching the stars for hours, but I could hear my mum and date slagging me off inside" Stevie reminisced coldly. She had once or twice told Nate about how shitty her parents were but he called her overdramatic, luckily they had never met because the fight that would have ensued wasn't worth thinking about. Her parents never wanted her to date anyone that they not only didn't approve of, but who wasn't someone they believed to be ideal for her. But Billy knew first hand how bad they were, while she made sure her parents and Nate never met out of fear of what would happen. Turns out he was never son in law material to begin with, but her parents never let her forget how she messed up in that relationship, as if she didn't realise that herself.

Billy growled lowly under his breath, he was still waiting on that opportunity to punch her old man in the jaw. Put his stuffy ass in his place to prove how weak he was. Treating Stevie like a naive incompetent child who wasn't capable of making her own decisions, trying to control every aspect of her life, even her career and relationships. No wonder Stevie's anxiety was as bad as it was, her parents were only encouraging the worsening of her mental health and blatantly ignoring the harm they were doing. He dared her parents to speak down to her or even try to raise a hand to her while he was around.

"This is nicer, no people, in the middle of nowhere with nothing but the quiet ambience" she mumbled quietly. Just sat on the bonnet of her crushes car with the endless vastness of the sky above her in all its natural beauty. This was a strange night indeed but it was a comfortable one, better than running for their lives from supernatural entities and washing blood out of their clothing. Just two teenagers sharing their problems and issues in a supportive environment and relieving themselves of pent up pressures.

"Helps you think, am I right?" Billy hummed. Leaving the house for long periods of time helped him breathe and focus, he didn't feel trapped, hounded or controlled. No Neil breathing down his neck or patronizing him for his failure as a son. No Susan lingering about as she followed Neil around the house and tried to keep the house looking normal and homely. He never understood what that woman saw in his dad nor why she stuck around despite knowing what he was capable of. Knowing Neil he probably abused her too, manipulation and emotional abuse to get her to stay, god forbid if he ever considered laying a hand on Max as a threat.

Stevie grinned and gave a slight nod "Cheesy I know" she confessed bashfully. It was funny how the simple things in life made her the happiest, how apathetic she had been while friends with Tommy and Carol, putting on airs to impress them and turning herself into a complete bitch. How they were stunned at how she became softer around Nate due to letting her guard down, then mocked her when he dumped her. These days she still kept her guard up but was over putting up false pretenses, if people didn't like the person she was, then it was on them. She was sick of pretending to be something she wasn't, but Billy never made her feel that way.

Billy looked over at Stevie in content silence, drinking her all in and imprinting this memory into his brain. The moonlight on her skin, illuminating her body in all its angelic form. Her shining eyes, her soft lips and that bright smile he had come to love so much. He hated his father with an unending passion, having been handed the shitty deal in life. His mother abandoned him to escape the abuse of his father, then slowly became a bitter angry asshole like his father due to his neglectful upbringing. He took out his resentment of the unfairness of it all on everyone, including Max and she never deserved any of it. He drank, fucked and caused all the chaos he could find because it helped him forget the reality of his life for a brief moment. Then he got the wake-up call he needed, a life check on what was important to him. El helped him overcome the thrall of the mind flayer, dumping the accumulated baggage of the last 8 years. Which had threatened to swallow him whole with its poison until he was drowning.

He was dragged to Hawkins against his will and leaving his home behind without consent or consideration, left to rot in a town due to his father's work. His father reminding him of what a mistake and failure he was all his life, to which he lashed out and baited his father to prove he was never going to be anything better. But after meeting Stevie, the kids and bonding with Max, he realised that he still had a heart. His broken, frozen and lonely soul that he locked away ever since he was a kid had began to mend itself. He finally found the family he had craved since he was a young boy, a close net of people who gave a shit about him. An annoying kid sister, a protective psychic sister and a sweet artistic brother in the form of Will. Then he found the love he never found with any other Hawkins cows with Stevie. Stevie baited him, she never tried to impress him, she never put up with any of his shit and saw right through him. She loved to tease him, she loved to joke with him and was able to share a conversation with someone who wasn't eager to pull his jeans off. She saw his flaws and showed him her own, it was strange how a girl he once hated and simply saw as a notch on his belt soon became a girl he truly loved and could made him feel like a teenage boy.

Stevie caught him staring at her, her cheeks colouring in the moonlight with a profuse pink "Billy…" she trailed off. She noticed he had been staring at her all evening with a look of silent hunger and want. She for a while had assumed he was still mad and wanted to vent but was holding back for her sake. Though she was good at reading Billy's moods these days, there were times when he still threw her through a loop. Before she could speak, the silence forced her words into submission, Billy jumping on her like a hungry beast. Rolling his body atop hers in an instant, one arm resting atop the hood of his car for support. His free hand cupping her chin as he tilted her lips towards his with a soft chaste kiss. The move was so swift and so confident she felt like she was being swept off her feet, only she wasn't. She was being pinned to the roof of his car with a kiss.

Her lips were sweeter than he expected, further from anything he had ever dreamed up while he laid alone in his tiny room. She tasted like a dream, everything he had ever wanted and more. Having restrained himself for what felt like an eternity, waiting for this moment. He had been free with his body before, giving it to any girl who was desperate enough for his company, having not a clue that she was being used for show. But now he realised that what he had been craving but denied before was emotional attachment, someone who really understood him and enjoyed him for more than just the sex. The endless loneliness that followed him through life dissipated because of Stevie. That night after he picked her up after her parent's humiliating party, then the house party in that mini skirt. After having memorised that moment in endless mental fantasies, he finally got a taste of her lips.

Stevie hesitated, her mind going into a state of shock as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Billy was kissing her, after months of tension, hell a year of tension, he finally kissed her. She thought he was finally going to make a move when she caught her from the roof, he finally leapt and made a move. The addictive taste of tobacco and peppermint on his lips. For months she had been confused as to what the hell she was actually feeling for this boy, if she was just so lonely she was clinging to his attention. But the restlessness she felt at the thought of him being hurt, the stories Max told her of their home life and the comforting feeling she was filled with in his company confirmed it. She never saw it coming, knocking her off her feet and sending her for a spin, she had fallen head over heels for the bad boy himself, Billy Hargrove. She had been so convinced to begin with that all he wanted was to chase another skirt and mock her for it later. Avoiding him at all costs as she knew he was trouble and she was still with Nate then. But the heated glances she shared him were proof she couldn't ignore her attraction to Billy, dissatisfied with her relationship with Nate. But during the time between Nate dumping her, meeting Robin, becoming a babysitter and working at the pool, she had come to understand Billy. Yes, he was still a pain at times and a wind up merchant, but he was fun, they were similar in many ways. Embracing and accepting that she was smitten for Billy, enjoying his matured and changed self even more. She would no longer deny herself of the urges she felt for him, the hunger in her stomach that yearned for his touch. She was done holding back on what she wanted, she was going for this and she was doing this for herself. Shyly, her mind still in a fog she reached up to grab the collar of his leather jacket. Seeking more of his taste, his warmth.

Billy pulled away shyly, his body pulling from hers instantly. Stevie staring back at him with a confused look, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Panic filled his body like a storm, his brain scrabbling through answers to ease his rising anxieties. Was that too soon? Did he mess up? Fuck, it was too late to take it back. He had heard stories about girls complaining and crying over how shitty it felt to be rejected and dumped in the past, but laughed over their dramatics. Now that he actually _had_ feelings for someone, he understood that sickening anxiety and drop in your stomach at the thought of rejection. He could feel himself trembling as the moments passed excruciatingly long.

"I…. that was softer than I expected" Stevie giggled, breaking the silence. Other girls in their school always boasted about how rough and handsy Billy had been with them. Yes, his rollover had been smooth and the kiss had been perfectly timed, having not seen that coming. But the aggression of groping and trying to undress her hadn't happened. More like Billy was testing the waters to see where this would go before he confirmed his feelings. She knew Billy, the real man he had become not the boy Hawkins had worshipped mindlessly.

Billy blinked, slowly putting the pieces together before he realised that their feelings were mutual. Then felt a blush heating his cheeks, wanting to laugh to himself as he realised how foolish he had been. He felt like he was dancing on cloud nine, grinning like a complete moron but he couldn't help it, this was the first good thing to happen to him after all the crazy shit he had experienced in Hawkins. The girl he had spent a year and a half mooning over was finally admitting she liked him too, god he hadn't felt this way in ages. "You calling me a shit kisser Harrington?" he scoffed.

Stevie smiled, making his heart skip faster "I thought you'd be rougher" she smirked. Laughs edging her voice, before loud laughs escaped her lips filling the echoing silence. God, she was adorable when she laughed. They remained frozen in place, Billy still looming over her with the stars twinkling behind him. Staring at each other for a while, her eyes bright and watching him closely, her eyes dark and vast with a bright innocence. His blue orbs were bright and luminous with a glint of fear.

They could no longer deny the mutual attraction that had been bubbling within them since he moved to Hawkins. The natural chemistry and blatant tension between them, hell Murray would have a field day if he found out. He had been responsible for Nate hooking up with Jodie, on account of realising he liked Jodie more, but still called him out on how shitty he treated Stevie when Hopper told him about the breakup. He was the one who helped Hopper and Joyce admit they had sexual tension. God knows how he would have reacted a year ago knowing the glances that she and Billy stole, the mocking, the playground method of teasing, the sexual tension. How he would have pushed them to make a move before now. He would be patting himself on the back if he had been responsible for nudging this.

"Billy…. I…. it's been a while, will it… you know…" she trailed off with a hint of panic in her tone. She wasn't a fucking virgin for crying out loud, but since Nathan Wheeler's heartbreaking dumping, she had cut herself off from others. She hated parties as it just put her in a room of strangers she couldn't stand, using it as an excuse to numb herself into numbness, nowadays she only went to them in hopes of bonding with Billy. Her time was spent working at the pool or babysitting the kids. She'd grown up, that wasn't a bad thing. But in terms of sexuality and sleeping around, well intimacy wasn't something she'd known for a long time.

Billy blinked, before realising the impact of her words. She lost her precious chastity, her maidenhood, her virginity to Nathan fucking Wheeler of all people. He seduced her, stole her heart, then slept with her, only to crush her heart under his shoe then proceeded to cheat on her with Jodie Byers of all people. After having been screwed over in such a shitty way of course she would avoid human contact out of shame and heartache. But as it had been so long since she was intimate with anyone, it may be painful for her. But unlike Wheeler, he didn't half ass foreplay no matter who he was with, he liked to boast that the girls had at least had a good time. No stories of complaint gave him an edge in the past. But now he saw the importance of it, how making Stevie feel good was important because she was insecure. She wanted to feel sexy and beautiful with her crush, that wasn't a bad thing. He would be her second and her last, because god knows she had him hooked around her pinky. He pinched her nose playfully "I dunno, you'll have to tell me" he grinned. Compared to Queen Stevie, the other girls in Hawkins were a lot looser.

* * *

Stevie shyly removed her shirt, her trembling fingers pulling the material from her skin. Sat in the backseat of Billy's Camaro, pushing the thought of how many girls had been in her position in the past. The fact that she had tamed Billy Hargrove, the past town Playboy was just something she would never get over. But after growing up, experiencing the near end of the world and surviving an interdimensional monster together, you put aside petty squabbles and saw the real shit. They were both flawed, broken near young adults, whom were crazy for one another. She had been in such a manic rush to meet him she hadn't really considered her clothing options clearly. She hadn't been wearing a bra, I mean in her defence before Billy showed up she had been sat in her bed. Still wearing a pair of lacey panties and her comfy jeans.

Billy's eyes widened like a cat, drinking her all in. Her soft figure, her petit yet full breasts that would fill his hand. She was at least a C cup, full and pretty suiting her figure. Her slender athletic body, her sweet curves, the light abs on her stomach due to her swim training. How the hell Nate Wheeler had cheated and passed up this girl he would never know, the guy was a fucking tool for sure and clearly an idiot. If he was happy with his side piece then so be it, but he would parade around how he and Stevie were a power couple. He had already won over Will, Max and El, soon he would be sure to win over the rest too and a few parents. He couldn't wait to show off how he was the golden child in front of Nate. How he had the balls to stand up to Stevie's father, fighting for her like a _real_ boyfriend did, while he was just for show.

"You…. You too…" she stammered impatiently, she had noticed he was staring and didn't plan on being the only person nude all night. If they were going to do this she needed to know he was listening to her. Sure, this was far from how she imagined it, but that suited them, the crazy complicated mess that led them to figure out their feelings. But she just needed to know Billy was still in there, that he wasn't spacing out.

Billy blinked, his brain in a fog for an instant, having become sidetracked by the vision of loveliness before him. She was so perfect he could just watch her for hours. Just running his fingers across her soft skin and enjoying the bliss that came with being near her. Coughing bashfully under his breath "Sorry…" he mumbled. His fingers lingered at the hem of his shirt, hesitant to remove it and reveal himself. He still had the scars that marked his abdomen. All the girls had boasted about how perfect his body was, his california tan and ripped muscular body, unblemished and perfect like a model. But now even despite his skin and still ripped body, even with the healing process the scars he adorned would truly never fade. He would live with them for the rest of his life and that scared the shit out of him. Even with the wounds Neil inflicted on him, the physical ones at least faded over time.

Stevie sensed his anxiety, reaching out her hand to gently press it against his chest, feeling his heart hammering against his chest. She knew all too well about his scars, about what the Mind flayer did to him. How he nearly died to protect El. But they were battle scars, evidence of his heroism and throwing away the toxicity he once allowed to rule his life. She wasn't afraid of them, they were proof of his survival, proof of his growth. She loved Billy, with the good and the bad and she wanted to see all of him. "I wanna see you too" she pouted childishly. It was only fair she got to admire the goods too, instead of her being the only one naked. Hell, she would pull it off him if she had to, they were supposed to be vulnerable with each other. Yes she was scared, but wasn't that natural, it was a sign that you both really liked each other.

Billy sat where he was in silence, trying to muster courage from within himself. He used to be so proud of his body, working out every day to keep it in check. But after his near-death experience, he no longer showed it as much. Becoming ashamed of his scars. He loved Stevie, he doubted he had ever loved anyone as much as she did her in his life. But he was scared, scared that she would freak out or push him away and he couldn't handle that. He was so used to brief one night stands that never last, moving on to the next best thing because all anyone ever wanted from him was a one night stand. But with Stevie, he felt like this could go somewhere for the first time in his life, that this could last. She was so perfect it felt almost too good to be true, but here she was, sat in front of him, topless and battling her internal anxieties. Hesitantly he removed his shirt, revealing purple vine-like scars and the ugly red star in the centre where the Mind flayer impaled him.

He still had abs from how he focused on his training for the sake of his mental health. There wasn't much in Hawkins he could use for an outlet these days which is why he was so desperate to get out of there for college, but he refused to show off his body like he used to do. People wondering why he covered himself up so much and what he was ashamed of. People had so many rumours about his involvement in the starcourt case and how he got his wounds, none of them were even close to the truth. He watched her anxiously, taking in her every movement, waiting for her response. Shyly, Stevie crawled across the seat towards him, closing the gap between them both. Taking one his trembling hands to touch one of her breasts. Billy felt himself release a sigh of relief he didn't even realise he was holding back, aware he was safe and that he had made the right choice falling for this girl. She cupped his cheek to kiss him softly, to calm him down and reassure him she wanted this, that she wanted him. Billy cupped her cheek, enjoying teasing her curls with his fingertips, all too happy to kiss her again.

* * *

Stevie straddled Billy reservedly, her body instinctively following their morning in bed together. Her lips finding his own to return his kisses, just enjoying the taste of his lips. Both content with just kissing each other for the moment. Touching one another, understanding the feel of each others bodies and easing through the built up tension they previously fought against with equal passion. It felt comfortable, doing what came naturally, Billy still cupping her head to stroke her hair to relax her. They had no reason to rush, nowhere to be and no commitments, tonight was simply about them.

Billy slowly trailed his kisses downwards, kissing her neck and chest, making soft sighs escape her lips. Watching her responses to see what she enjoyed, making her gasp at every inch of skin he kissed. Groping at her chest softly, stroking her breasts and nipples, knowing how much girls appreciated attention being paid to them. Before Neil ruined his life and caused his mother to escape, she always taught him to treat girls with respect and make sure they were happy. His mother's lessons must have rubbed off on him, because Stevie's body was a temple and he sure as hell felt blessed to be able to finally enjoy her body up close. For years he thought that he was undeserving of love and that the stories his mother told him would always remain a dream, until he met her.

Stevie squirmed atop his lap, trying to push her thighs together for friction, lightly grinding on top of him. Gripping her arms around his neck for support, "B… Billy…" she gasped. God his touch felt so much better than anything Nate had ever done. She felt like her body was singing, they were still in foreplay and she felt like she was melting like ice cream under the sun. Hungry for his touch, his attention, her body eager to be close to his.

Billy smiled, oh how he loved how sensitive she was "You like that princess" he teased. He wondered if she had ever been touched like this in her life, from what he had perceived from everyone in this town, they treated sex like a game or a chore. The girls complaining and comparing guys to say which ones were best in bed. The guys stating about which girls were crazier in bed then mocking them for being so loose. Sexuality was something to be embraced, it was personal and intimate, at least the way he was raised. If people paid more attention to body language and listened to their partners, maybe more orgasms would be enjoyed in Hawkins.

Stevie nodded, he was so soft with her and she was loving every second. He paid more attention to her than Nate ever had, he didn't rush her, he didn't think about himself, he didn't complain if she got upset or wasn't comfortable. He was slow and careful with her like she was something fragile. Billy kissed her body again, slowly lowering her onto her back to rest on the backseat of the car. Pulling down her jeans slowly to reveal a pair of lacey white panties. He couldn't help but smirk at the innocence of it all, how much they suited her. He leaned down, hooking the edge of her panties with his teeth, pulling them down without breaking eye contact. Stevie cupping her hands over her face to hide her blush, hiding her bashfulness and trembling body. In the past, it was so giggly and playful with Nate, just fooling around and having fun, but it had only been one sided on her half. His lack of enthusiasm and rushed sex had proved how little she meant to him. Eager to leave as soon as it was over whether she finished or not, but with Billy she felt so raw and human. The shaky, nervous but intimate sex that people longed for, dreamed of.

Billy whistled as he dropped her panties onto the floor, impressed by what he was seeing. Her swimming had truly paid off in the best possible way, slight abs formed on her stomach, her small petite figure, and her pale smooth skin. Running his fingers across her skin, enjoying the silkiness of it under his fingers. How many guys at their school wished they had Stevie like this beneath them. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let Stevie go no matter what, she was a girl worth holding onto and fighting for. If Max approved of her, you knew she was wifey material.

Stevie instinctively cupped her chest bashfully, wanting to preserve her dignity, feeling awkward under his gaze. Like a rabbit about to be devoured by a hungry wolf. Trying to control her breathing as to not flare her anxiety, pushing aside her thought process so overthinking didn't trigger anything. Remembering the last time she was in this position, Nathan had slept with her and still cheated despite her feelings for him. Doing everything she could think of to keep him happy. She was terrified to relive that moment again, to have her heart broken a second time, by Billy of all people. Nathan had just made her feel so… unworthy. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, fear filling every fibre of her being, sickening nausea of panic swallowing her up. Her whole body trembling like a leaf, she was so nervous. She felt so childish, comparing Billy to Nate but she couldn't help herself, she was so afraid to fall in love and lose everything again. It took her so long to grow up and find real happiness that she wondered at times how easy it would be for everything to slip through her fingers like sand before she could stop it.

Billy leaned over to cup her face, sensing the hesitation radiating from her. He cupped her face to avert her gaze to his blue eyes again. He could sense she was freaking out "Stevie, you still in there?" he asked. If she wasn't comfortable, she needed to say something. BY now he had seen Stevie post panic attack and knew when to recognise the symptoms, having experienced them for himself multiple times before in the past. He wanted this so badly, but if Stevie wasn't enjoying something or was anxious she needed to speak her mind and tell him what she wanted. He knew her father had subjugated her into obedience but he wasn't her old man, he didn't want her to be afraid, he wanted her to trust him.

Stevie swallowed, trying to force her words out "Sorry, I just… I'm not used to this. Nathan he… he just…." Her voice wobbled as tears welled up in her eyes. He flirted with her, he used her for his own needs and threw her away when he got what he wanted. He made her feel loved, but he just used her for his means until he could date the girl he liked, Jodie Byers. She still felt so angry and hurt when she saw them together, Jodie Byers was a nice girl but she would never forgive them for how they hurt her. How they never considered her feelings and what their affair would do to her. Breaking her heart and treating her like she was to blame. Will knew his sister was a good person and she knew that, but even Mike called out his brother for being an ass to Steve, as much as they didn't get along.

Billy glared, breathing through the coursing rage inside of himself. He was seeing a pattern here where all the men in Stevie's life treated her like trash. Patronised into obedience by her father into the perfect porcelain doll to parade around, Nate using her as the pretty popular girl for attention and pretending to give a shit while denying he was into the nerdy photographer. Giving Stevie hope, feeding into her anxiety and worsening it instead of telling her the truth from the start like a real man. Making a mental note to beat the shit out of Wheeler when he got the chance. Yes, in the past he was also a douche and he wasn't going to deny that fact. He used plenty of girls and slept around, making notches on his belt. But at least he was mature enough to admit his mistakes and that he had been an asshole, Nathan walked around and acted like the victim when Stevie had been the one to carry the most burdens.

Billy stroked her cheek, easing her into a state of complacency and comfort. He had never been good with his words, he was so used to using his fists in the past, expressing himself in the ugliest ways. He released a shaky breath as he prepared himself for the scariest thing he had done in a long time, openly spoke about his feelings to another person. God knows being a soft, kind person was never tolerated under Neil's roof so like many of his problems he bottled them up. "Stevie, look at me. I've got the scars from being possessed by an interdimensional being. I ran away from home tonight in a blind rage to get away from my hypocritical asshole of a father. I found my real family in the form of a cop, a single badass mum, my annoying kid stepsister, that Byers kid and a psychic…" he began. He'd never had anyone worry about him before in his life, Joyce worrying about him working late, giving him pack up lunches and stopping by for a chat on her breaks. Hopper joked around with him but carried a stern hand but never raised his voice or hand against Billy, which at first surprised him but soon became a comfort. He had no secrets anymore as El would check in on him but knew when to respect his privacy if he didn't want to talk about it. But it felt good to have people looking out for him, something he never had before. "I'm not Wheeler, I've wanted this ever since I moved to Hawkins despite previously hating this backwoods town. I feel safer, more comfortable and happier with you than I have another human being in 11 years. I'm _not_ going to leave you as he did" he reassured her. His loneliness as a child, being torn from his friends, his home and being forced to be a man instead of an individual was all he had ever known. Judgement, abuse and manipulation when he wasn't the perfect image of a son, wondering how different his life would have been

Stevie softened, she could tell he meant every word. Billy never bullshitted her with false pretences and lies, he was always honest with her "You promise to beat the shit out of my dad if I do the same to yours?" she joked. She had a few choice words to share with Neil Hargrove, as well as a good beatdown with her baseball bat. In her eyes he was no better than the monsters that came from the upside down, if not something worse altogether. She never wanted Billy to feel as alone as he had until now, not when he was with her.

Billy grinned at the mental image of Stevie beating the shit out of Niel with her spiked bat. How that misogynistic asshole would be beat down a notch by a teenage girl, that was a memory he would cherish "It's a deal" he agreed. Working with her at the pool had been some of the best escapism he had felt in a long time, time passing by so quick he forgot the world around him. Whenever he was with her it felt like a dream and he loved every second of it.

"You promise to help me babysit the kids from now on?" she questioned sharply. She loved her kids so much, but on her own they were a handful and it did get stressful at times. Carrying so much drama with them as they grew into teenagers, handling them alone was often a struggle but having Billy around would be such a help. I mean they could turn it into a date during it, which would be fun, cuddling up on the sofa while the kids were zoned out watching a movie with popcorn.

Billy shrugged, he was willing to endure a lot of shit for her sake. I mean love made you so the whacky and for Stevie the moon wasn't enough "I may hate most of them, but I have my favourite trio" he joked. He could have some fun with Stevie and wind up Henderson for fun. He loved that Henderson kept a watch over Stevie but to the extent he did it was almost suffocating for him. Yes, the kids had reason to be afraid of him and guarded, but he would never dream of laying a hand on Stevie, he wasn't that kind of guy.

Stevie snorted in amusement, but the blush still coloured her cheeks. I mean, this was a big step for her. "Billy…. Does this mean, you're my boyfriend?" she asked hesitantly? Honestly, she never saw herself ever asking him this question. She had spent so much time alone she wondered if she would ever find love again. Often venting to Robin about her sexuality and fear of heartbreak. Robin teasing her for her maturity but supporting her through discovering her bisexuality, later revealing her own lesbian identity. Both girls accepting their attraction to women yet comfortable in their platonic love for each other, a sturdy and loving friendship which is what the other needed. She couldn't stop grinning at how Robin would react to them dating.

Billy felt his cheeks darken, having been caught off guard by her question. If she had asked him a year ago he never would have been a relationship guy. But so much had changed between then and now. Laughing nervously. He would probably get on his knees and beg her, drive to her house in the early hours looking like an ass on her doorstep and frantically asking her to date him. She had him wrapped around her fingers and she had no clue. "Do you really have to ask? I've been into you since I moved to this bumfuck town. Yes, Harrington, I'm your boyfriend" he sighed.

Stevie smiled, seeing Billy as a blushing and awkward person was possibly becoming her new hobby. Knowing she had the power to have such an influence over Billy felt amazing "So, are you gonna kiss me again?" she grinned. Now that was something Billy could do for hours, happily giving into her request.

* * *

Stevie gasped as pleasure ran through her body in waves, whining and crying as heavy moans escaped her lips again and again. Her chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, she could be as loud as she wanted as there was nobody around to hear her. She felt elevated, alive, seeing stars and butterflies dancing in her stomach. Billy's tongue running along her folds and teasing her clit with expertise, sucking, biting and licking exactly how she liked it. Intent on driving her out of her mind, he didn't half-ass oral like Nathan had so many times. She could feel her legs shaking from the weight of her orgasm. Her hands gripping Billy's head, trying not to hurt him by yanking on his golden curls. Her legs wrapped around his back. "Billy…. Billy" Stevie panted desperately. She felt like she was on a drug, her vision turning white, this felt better than all the times she fingered herself alone.

Billy smirked, pride filling him as he watched Stevie fall apart under his tongue. Nothing was sexier than watching your crush cum due to you, the feelings you gave them. Stevie Harrington was finally his woman, something he would never get sick of telling people. Soon her legs clamped and her body tensed like electricity was running through her body. The taste of sweet honey released on his tongue her body immediately relaxing like an uncoiled slinky. Her breath hitching momentarily before she was gasping for air on the backseat. He had a feeling Stevie had just experienced the best orgasm of her life, coming down from an amazing high he made her feel. Billy kissed her inner thigh tentatively, lowering her legs to place them on the seat. Taking in her flushed face, still dazed from her orgasmic high. Leaning over to kiss her again. He would get used to doing that more often, and in all the best ways, his mind running through all the fun things they could do together in the future. Something about teasing Stevie felt like such a rush, eager to mess her up and make her cry in the best possible way.

Stevie blushed, gazing up at him through low lidded eyes "So….that was… nice…" she hummed softly. Laughing lightly under her breath. Her head was still spinning from the comedown, she doubted she would be able to stand if they were in any other situation. But she felt so happy, energy coursing through her like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush. She was so happy to be experiencing this with Billy, to know this kind of personal and yet awkward situation, but one they could share together.

Billy smirked, allowing her to relax and enjoy this feeling as much as she wanted. Watching her giggle and brush her curls from her face so she could see "Bet Wheeler never made you feel like that" he teased in a light mock. He already knew the answer from the dreamy dazed state that Stevie was in. He wanted Stevie to smile like that all the time, regardless of whatever they were doing, she just looked so much prettier when she was smiling. Knowing that a genuine smile liken that was hard to come across, given the crap she endured in her personal life.

Stevie shifted, slowly wrapping her arms around his back, adjusting her legs around his hips. Clinging to him for comfort "You promise" she reminded him fidgeting on the seat. She tried to relax as much as possible to make it easier to tolerate, breathing and focusing her mind on feeling comfortable. But her body just wouldn't stop trembling and she knew it wasn't from the cold.

Billy nodded, he had already proven he wanted to make this good for her. Communication was key for them to understand each other in this situation. "You let me know if you need me to stop" he reminded her. He would go as fast or as slow as she needed him to. He could happily rest his head on her chest and fall asleep listening to her heartbeat while wrapped in blankets, she was just that special.

* * *

Billy lined himself up to Stevie's pussy slowly, running his length along her to lube himself up. Pulling a condom along his dick, good thing he always kept them handy, not that he had used any as of late until now. They had a future to consider, he knew Stevie had plans to attend a college outside of Hawkins as did he, but whatever dreams they had they would experience together. He couldn't wait to show her the sandy beaches of California for the first time, the turquoise waters, the warm sun and the smiles. He knew she would love it, and the fantasy of seeing Stevie in a swimsuit was not something he would easily forget anytime soon. Slowly pushing himself inside Stevie's warm wet tightness, having dreamt of this moment for months.

Stevie shivered as she felt him fill her up, holy shit did that feel good. He was certainly bigger than she expected him to be, but it wasn't painful for her. His earlier preparation made this smoother for her to bear. Biting her lip as moans escaped her lips, she forgot how good this could feel, realising how long it had been. Able to feel Billy's abs pressed against her own stomach, hesitating her urge to run her fingers across his skin. She loved touching him, she would never get sick of being able to touch Billy.

Billy groaned under his breath, this felt even better than any of his previous fantasies. She was squeezing him lightly, she was so warm, god this was worth waiting for. Stevie's soft small body underneath him, her hitched breathing and sweet sighs, the scent of her skin filling the air. Glad he had grown up enough to appreciate this moment, to build a stable relationship for the first time in his life. He held himself still inside of her for a while wanting to enjoy this feeling, before Stevie nodded, giving him the signal that it was safe for him to start moving.

Stevie gasped, the air escaping her lungs, sighing and panting as he filled her. "Billy… Billy…oh my god…" she cried, her nails slightly digging into his back as she clung to him for support. Part of her felt bad for hurting him but nothing in his expressions said he minded, she hated hurting Billy even just a little knowing he endured enough pain. But right now she didn't care, she just wanted to enjoy this feeling. Billy touching her body, kissing her lips, like it was their last moment alive. Realising how hungry they had been for each other all this time.

Billy gripped the edge of the seat for support, cupping one of her breasts as she continued to thrust inside of Stevie rhythmically. Making sure to pay attention to what Stevie was enjoying, he wanted this to be memorable for them both. "You feel good princess?" he asked breathlessly, god she looked so hot squirming underneath him like this. A hot mess falling apart because of him. He kept thrusting fast and hard as she liked it, her pussy squeezing him as a response. Stevie slightly bucking her hips as she was lost to her the sensations filling her body.

"Billy…" she panted, she felt as though she was going to cry. She had heard the myth around the locker rooms that sometimes orgasms were so good you started to cry. She had never experienced such a feeling until now. Her eyes filling subconsciously with tears, spilling down her cheeks as she reached her peak. Her legs caving out on her again and her stomach hitting that pleasant knot, building again and again driving her crazy.

Billy changed his position, pulling her up along with himself, sitting her on his lap to straddle him the same way she had that early morning. Placing himself to sit on the seat, his arms wrapped around her back to support her, continuing to thrust into her. Soon, that familiar clenched tightening squeezed around Stevie, her body shivering as her pussy squeezed him. Spilling her honey all over his dick, gripping onto him as she collapsed, her body arching forward as she rested against him, gasping for air. Billy groaned under his breath as he hit his orgasmic wave, subconsciously clenching his teeth into her collarbone, biting her neck and tightened his grip around her. Feeling his cum fill the condom, collapsing back onto the chair as his comedown hit.

* * *

Billy sat comfortably on the hood of his car, a cigarette hung loosely in his mouth. His jeans unbuttoned and hanging low along his pelvis. His abs and scar out in the open, but he no longer felt ashamed of them as he had before. A light layer of sweat glistened against his skin, the scent of the musky sex lingering in the air. The stars seemed even more beautiful than before, a sensation of peace overflowing through him, feeling content and safe. Was this the afterglow everyone felt with their crush? That fulfilling happiness where you couldn't speak but carried an understanding of pure bliss. If so he never wanted to stop feeling this emotion, the comfort and calmness he was enjoying right now. Stevie sat in the passenger seat, having climbed into the front of the car, adorning Billy's shirt as she enjoyed her cigarette. Billy had never been one to share his things in the past as he was rather possessive but with Stevie he couldn't care less, god he swore he could never get sick of the sight of her in his clothes. Knowing she was wearing something of his, proudly parading around in his clothes shamelessly with such confidence was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. They would have to go shopping in the future so he could look out a few outfits he knew would compliment her so well.

Stevie brushed her fingers along the sore part of her neck "You bit me" she winced defensively. His teeth were sharper than they looked. Understanding he had done it subconsciously, but wondering if he did that to all girls. She knew Billy had a lot of kinks she didn't know about yet, but she would rather have a warning next time as it rather hurt. Thankfully she had a first aid kit to help clean it up and help it heal, but she would look back on it with amused fondness, just so long as the kids didn't see it and ask embarrassing questions.

Billy kissed his teeth playfully "Get used to it Stevie, next time I won't use teeth" he winked. It would at least keep guys away, showing she was already claimed by someone else. He liked leaving marks on Stevie, every inch of her skin so she never forgot who loved her. The little love bites on her skin like rose petals, the way her cheeks coloured when she spotted them. She was free to get payback any time she wanted, but he would wear those with pride and watch her face colour whenever he was asked about them.

Stevie hummed, fidgeting in her seat "You…. Wanna stay at mine tonight" she suggested awkwardly. I mean he was her boyfriend now, it was expected to stay over. But she felt comforted now, knowing the next time Neil was an asshole to Billy, he could come to her. Knowing she would relax easier with the fact she could protect him. Waking up to Billy's sleepy face in the morning, laying in bed together just talking for hours before they dragged themselves out of bed. She loved that, she loved pillow talk with Billy and she knew he appreciated it too.

Billy smiled, the perfect way to end the night would be to watch Stevie as she slept beside him again. He had to admit that was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life. Stevie craved affection as much as he did and he would gladly spoil her with as much love as she wanted "You gonna cuddle me again princess?" he winked mischievously. He knew that when they would have to be apart they would get lonely, leading to nights sat up all hours on the phone. He knew they would lead to some cheesy moments, but he was sure as hell looking forward to it. He'd never been the mushy type of guy, but Stevie just had that effect on him.

Stevie huffed, she was a clingy person, she was a naturally emotional person and craved affection. But she didn't forget that he'd laid awake watching her until she finally woke up herself "Get used to it Hargrove, I didn't hear you complain last time" she teased.

Billy snorted, percepting the future embarrassment, cringe and frustration they were going to face due to interruption from the kids. No doubt they would get nosy and curious about their relationship with each other. I mean this was going to be hard to explain to them but they would accept it in time "God, Max is going to go mental. She's been hoping for this" he joked.

Stevie flinched, nearly dropping ash on her bare skin in surprise, cursing under her breath. But she couldn't stop smiling at the support she would get from the kids "She's a good kid" she agreed. Max was a rebel, sarcastic and honest about her feelings, but she was as fiery and passionate as her hair, but she loved her brother and she loved Stevie. She would do anything for them, a trait to be admired.

Billy sighed but he didn't complain, they would have to face the music sooner or later and it was best to get it over with. He just hoped it went smoother than he imagined it in his head.

* * *

Stevie and Billy lingered in the living room of Hoppers cabin awkwardly, despite having known these people for over a year, this felt like a situation to meet the parents. Tension heavy in the air and emotions were high. Billy just drove to Hoppers after what happened to get the news off his chest and into the open, so nobody would get nosy and ask questions. It was just easier that way. But he would take note to trust Stevie with her intuition more often because she had indeed been correct about Max's assumption when they told her. She had started screaming and shouting "Oh my god" on repeat for the first 40 minutes while pacing around the house before calming herself so she could speak coherently. Of course she had her questions but most of them were answered just by glancing at them both.

"I _knew_ it! Took you long enough! I knew you liked her Billy!" Max yelled proudly. She had known for ages that Billy had a crush on Stevie, following her around with his gaze like a lovesick puppy. She knew he had hookups in the past and hated every single one of the girls he brought home. But after growing up and mending the bond with Billy, she wanted him to be happy. God knows Neil made their lives miserable as it was, but knowing he finally bit the bullet and confessed to Stevie, she was elated.

Billy groaned under his breath, hiding his face in his hands as he tried to block out her shrieks. Wishing he could just disappear and remove himself from this situation to avoid this cringeworthy display, but he knew it came from a place of love. He just wished that Max didn't have to be so loud, Sinclair certainly put up a lot with dating his sister and he couldn't help but admire him a little for it. Stevie was smiling with amusement and bashfulness, rather enjoying the positive comebacks from Max. Hell, she was glowing and he couldn't feel prouder of her.

Max pointed to Stevie abruptly still smirking "Stevie, don't you hesitate to put him in his place!..." she warned. Turning on her heels to face Billy and still pointing her finger accusingly "If you hurt Stevie, I'll kick your ass!" Max protested sharply. Stevie was like her big sister and she adored her, she was the best babysitter and she cared about them so much. She did the best sleepovers, she always drove them around without complaint and she loved making them smile. Stevie was such a sweetheart and deserved to be spoiled. Billy would be whipped, but she would love to enjoy seeing him wrapped around Stevie's finger like a lovesick idiot.

"Got it shitbird" Billy groaned in frustration. He was never going to hear the end of this and he knew it, but he was happy Max loved Stevie. I mean who didn't? But being able to proudly admit he was smitten with Harrington and planned on dating her to Max meant a lot. Finally being able to find a girl who loved him sincerely was hard to find. After watching the disaster that was his parents marriage, of course he would have his reservations. It gave you a rather jaded outlook on the meaning of love.

El approached Stevie shyly amidst the chaos between Max and Billy. Gently tugging on Stevie's jacket "I'm glad you're happy, Billy is nice" she whispered. Wrapping her arms around Stevie affectionately to hug her. She had seen the pain Billy had endured as a child, the loneliness and the pain his father caused him. Carrying such anger and sadness inside of him before he was able to move past it. But knowing Stevie had been his ocean, his sunshine after years of stormy clouds made her someone special. She would happily watch over them and make sure no harm came to them.

Billy averted his gaze from his annoying step-sibling to watch El and Stevie sharing a moment. El was such a sweetie, he wished Max would learn from her calmness sometimes. He loved watching Stevie act maternal around El, sharing a tenderness and comfort with each other. El could understand the hardships Stevie was enduring due to her parents thanks to her time in the labs, and Stevie acted as an older sister figure to El and helped her grow into a person and embrace her femininity. Their relationship was truly the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

Hopper simply watched the situation unfold from the background with amusement and fondness. A small smile of fatherly love on his face. He knew Billy had been through a lot, the abuse from his old man, recovering from his possession and near-death at the hands of the mind flayer. Then adapting to his new life post possession. Even he had sensed the chemistry between him and Stevie for ages but made sure Murray didn't involve himself and embarrass them. But he was smart enough to see Billy sincerely did care about Stevie. Hopper approached, placing a firm but gentle hand atop Billy's shoulder, watching her and El interact. "Take care of her kid, she's a keeper" he praised. He hadn't seen Stevie smile like that since Wheeler broke her heart and her trauma caused by the upside-down.

He had made sure to keep Wheeler and Stevie separate and shot warning glances at Nate whenever he got too close to Stevie for his liking. The guy needed a serious kick up the ass but he had at least become less of an ass for dating Jodie Byers. But the way he had treated Stevie was still shitty and he knew she would never forgive him for it. But Stevie had her own bodyguards now who adored her and would make sure nothing happened to her. She had her new best friend Robin whom she was rarely seen without, so life was finally giving Stevie a break. Now she'd finally found love and a guy who though had his issues and trauma, would finally treat her right. Billy nodded in understanding, Hopper was like a father to all the kids in the group. He was someone they could all count on and never let any of them get pushed around.

"Y'know, she'll probably bludgeon Neil for you with that bat of hers" he grinned. He had been keeping tabs of Neil's behaviour since Billy's possession and recovery period. The guy was a complete asshole and a waste of space as a human being, checking in to make sure Billy was safe. The guy spent so much time at Joyce's he may as well move in, but since he was dating Stevie, they could be roommates. What mattered here was Billy's happiness and safety, he was nearly 18 so he was legal to make his own choices.

Billy grinned, having Stevie as a girlfriend did have its benefits "Oh, I'm counting on it chief" he sniggered. He'd love to see the look on both Susan and Neil's faces. Showing how this girl thought the world of him and more, that he wasn't as worthless as Neil had brainwashed him to feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by my favourite The Wombats song


End file.
